


Side Story: Poster (Ryo centric)

by Mojjochan



Series: Three's A Party/ If Three's A Party Then Two's A Crowd [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short side story. </p>
<p>This fits in somewhere between the second chapter and the final one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Story: Poster (Ryo centric)

Ryo stood in front of the booth, he stared at it. And he must have done for quite some while because the salesman was hesitant on approaching him. Ryo was finally brought back from his trance to the world of the living when the man, in a gruff voice called “Sir, can I help you?” Ryo started and looked ta the man. He blushed when he realized what was going on and what he'd been doing. He looked at the magazine again and read the title that had transfixed him in the first place “KAT-TUN Revealed – all members tossed their shirts for this intimate interview” and the small text under it (posters included) he gulped and started forward and snatched the magazine. He was wearing a pretty good disguise today so he was sure no one recognized him, but it was still weird for a guy to buy a magazine intended for women.

 

The magazine booth guy gave him a slight frown but probably thought Ryo was buying it for a sister or something and gratefully accepted his money. After getting his change back Ryo stormed off, the magazine wrapped in a bag that was clutched under his arm. When he got to his car he threw the mag onto the passenger seat and got in. He curled his fingers around the steering wheel and breathed a sigh. He took the shades off and glanced about, no one had noticed him. He started the car and started driving, he hurried home.

 

Once home he wrenched the front door up and stormed inside, quickly slipping out of his shoes that lay abandoned on the floor. He stormed into the living room, magazine in hand. He quickly unwrapped it and tore the magazine open. The first thing he found was the index, he noted the page where the interview was and skipped through the mag to the page he wanted. He was met by a full double page spread picture of KAT-TUN sitting, their shirts open, in a big sofa. He sank back into his as his eyes found Ueda and stared: he licked his lips feeling his heart rate increase. He skipped the KAT-T and went straight for U, as the page fell open he gulped loudly as the slim, lean body appeared before his eyes.

 

He skimmed the interview, but his body, which was growing steadily hotter, told him to get a move on, and he decided that he would read the interview closely later. He went for the posters, he quickly found Ueda's; he felt his stomach do a somersault as he folded it open and the sexy man revealed himself shirtless, boxer rim visible over the top of his jeans. Ryo gulped as he stared at the poster that he held in his hands.

 

Ryo lay the poster down on the table, and ever so gently did his hand fall to his thigh. His fingers twitched a few times and he felt heat rise in his cheeks as his breath grew hot and he started to take in gasps of air. His hand slid over the denim of his groin and he breathed a sigh. He palmed himself through his pants, the friction causing an odd sensation to his hard member.

 

He felt his body grow steadily hotter, he hissd as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled the denim jeans off and threw them aside. He stumbled to his feet, took the poster and walked to the white screen. He pulled at it so that it flew up, making lots of noise. He picked some of that sticky gum that you could you to pin up paper to the wall so that you wouldn't have to use thumbtacks. After pinning it up he walked over, grabbed the box of tissues he had on one of the side tables and grabbed one of his best chairs and pulled it with him so that he sat in front of the poster – placing the box tissues down next to him.

 

Once he sat down, he looked up at the poster; he relaxed, taking in the sensations of his body. Looking intently at the poster he felt his member twitch inside his boxers and hot blood pounding through him. He palmed himself once more, shivering as he gazed at the poster of the sexy, older man. He yelped loudly as his head became flooded with images of the man when he closed his eyes and as his palm stroked over the head of his cock. He groaned, hurrying to remove the layer separating his throbbing manhood from his bare hands.

 

He took the shaft in his hand and stroked it gently once, he glanced at it and saw that pre-cum was leaking from the tip, he hissed as he stroked his thumb over the head. He groaned and shuddered, sliding his hand down the shaft all the way down to the hilt. He stretched his back and started varying the pace a little, trying to go slower then faster. He pulled at the foreskin, pulling it back and as it passed the head he groaned loudly. He stared at the poster intently. He huffed, his fingers pulling at his cock.

 

He clenched his teeth together and drew a series of breaths in through them as he threw his head back. He started to buck his hips slightly, pumping his cock. He groaned and started puffing loudly “NGH~ Ha.Ha.Ha.AHN!” He tossed his head backwards as he stroked faster. His body shuddering, he took a series of breaths as he felt the heat rise and climax creeping closer. He used his other hand to gently massage his sack, he rubbed his finger at the spot behind it. He twitched and tensed slightly, he kept pumping the shaft, his mind in a buzz. He opened his eyes to look at the poster, the sight of that lean body and the memories it brought to the surface were driving Ryo's body crazy.

 

He bucked his hips to the steady rhythm of his hand pumping his shaft. His fingers slipping and sliding since he'd gotten so wet. He hissed and clenched his teeth together as he shuddered and tossed. He moaned loudly “Tat-su-ya-AH!AN! AHAHAH!!!AAAH!” He came as he said the older man's name, pumping the shaft wildly. When it was over and he was reduced to a heap of panting and slightly twitching, limp body parts he looked at his hand covered in sperm and the amount that had landed on the floor. He slumped back into the chair and groaned loudly, he stretched his arm and retrieved some tissues and wiped his hand clean.

 

He glanced up at the poster again and leaned back, studying it. He shook his head and pondered whether this was a sign that he should dump his other porn, but remembering that whenever any of the guys came over, especially his Kanjani8 brethren they would ask to see his porn so it would be strange to suddenly say that he didn't have any. He looked at the poster again “but I'm definitely keeping this!” he said out loud and got to his feet pulling his boxers off completely and waling over to pull the white screen down again to hide the poster before he headed for the shower.


End file.
